The present invention relates to a slideable paper punch and, more particularly, to a hole punch applied to stationary which perforates paper with holes by sliding a slide member along a slide track.
In the prior art, hole punches with different specifications are manufactured to punch holes through different sizes of paper, and various types of folders for documents punched with two, three or four holes are also manufactured. The large hole punches, though provide versatile functions, occupy large spaces, while the small punches are normally suitable to punch hole with a specific number of holes through paper with a specific size.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hole punch. As shown, the hole punch includes a base 10a, a pressing board 20a and a set of drills 30a. The top surface of the base 10a includes two through-holes 11a and two positioning plates 12a. The positioning plates 12a provide pivotal connection to the pressing board 20a. The rear portion of the top surface of the base 10a is recessed to form a slot between the fitting plates 12a and the base 10a. Paper can thus be inserted into the slot for hole punch. To punch the paper, the pressing board 20a is pressed downward to move the set of drills 30a down, so as to punch holes through the paper.
Though conventional hole punch provides hole punching function, it has the following drawbacks.
1. The relative positions of the through holes 11a of the base 10a and the drills 31 are fixed. Therefore, such design can only be applied to punch holes with specific distances. To punch holes with different distance, a different punch is required. 
2. The dimensions of the base 10a and the pressing board 20a vary according to the required distance between perforated holes. When a larger distance is required, the hole punch is manufactured with a large size to consume a large storage space.